Transformers One Shots
by LeafStormTF
Summary: De nouveaux personnages entre dans la guerre entre les Autobots et les Decepticons sur notre planète. Voici leurs histoires...
1. Predatoria Partie I

Bon, j'ai longuement hésité à mettre des One-Shot sur Transformers ici. Pourquoi? J'estime ne pas être une pro de l'écriture déjà. De deux, je connais pas sur le bout des doigts la saga Transformers, bien que mon univers se réduise aux films de Bay.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Des petites choses sur mes One-Shot :

- Il se peut que certains personnages n'aient pas le caractère que vous imaginiez... j'essaye de respecter au mieux... mais on ne peut pas être parfait.  
- Les One-Shot se situent dans la continuité de 'Revenge of the Fallen'.  
- Voici la liste des personnages que nous avons inventés, et l'ordre des One-shots donc : Predatoria (dessin), Silverios, Turnback, Sharkreef (dessin), Butterlight, Whave (dessin), Utahrex, les Dinobots (pas ceux que nous connaissons.), Sunrain, Fusion, Shadowbolt et Swillow.  
- Certains One-Shot seront en plusieurs parties.  
- Ils sont aussi postés dans ma galerie Deviant Art, il suffit de cliquer ma petite icone de signature de forum.  
- Première ou troisième personne utilisées.  
- Cross-Over Beast Wars/ROTF voulu (juste pour le premier One-Shot).

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**One shot Predatoria - Partie 1 : Changement d'univers.**

_Récit du soldat Predatoria – Jour X, Heure Y._

Ce matin là, nous étions partis en quête de gisement d'Energon, moi, et Dinobot. Il faut dire que la conversation n'était pas des plus heureuses, aussi, je n'ai jamais vu un Predator aussi coincé que celui-ci. Et dire qu'il s'agit là d'un clone… en gros, une boite de conserve qui lèche les bottes de son maître sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il lui aurait donné la vie. Enfin, ce n'est que ma façon de penser. Et Mégatron, notre chef bien aimé, n'apprécie pas toujours mes pensées.

Je m'appelle Predatoria, je suis partie avec notre chef et son équipe en quête d'aventures et de gloires, après que ce dernier ai organisé le vol des Disques d'Or, des reliques sacrées sur notre chère planète : Cybertron. Ah… Cybertron. Ses rues, ses buildings… ses sales vermines de Maximales qui veulent toujours le bien et la justice. Je suis née sur cette Cybertron. Mais j'ai pourtant le sentiment que mon Spark n'appartient pas à cet univers… suis-je réduite à accomplir des tâches aussi ingrates avec des types qui n'en valent pas la peine ? Non. Je veux plus. Bien plus. Bien plus que de prendre la place de ce Méga-crétin. La guerre des bêtes ne m'intéresse pas, bien que je trouve ma forme animale plutôt attrayante.

En arrivant sur cette planète, ou plutôt… lorsque ma capsule de survie s'est écrasée sur cette étrange terre, cette dernière a scannée la zone et m'a dégotée un formidable fossile préhistorique. J'ignore ce qui m'a plu dans ce monstre… peut être les dents ? Les griffes ? Les belles couleurs ? Ma sublime silhouette peut être ? Je l'ignore. Ce monstre s'appelait Dilophosaure, et était un grand prédateur à son époque… d'où mon nom. J'ai toujours été…sauvage, impitoyable… prédateur. La domination n'est pas une mince affaire, elle prend du temps, mais lorsqu'on arrive au sommet du piédestal, on a du mal à en descendre… mais quelle joie ! Quel plaisir d'écraser les plus faibles…

Leur guerre. Leur délire. Le délire de Mégatron. Je leur laisse. Je veux partir. Loin d'ici. Je n'en peux plus. La liberté m'appelle. Peut être que quelqu'un entendra t-il mon souhait ? Bien que je ne sache pas si une telle personne existe…

Alors que je pensais à mes rêves d'escapade, Dinobot s'était arrêté en plein milieu du chemin que nous empruntions. J'entrais alors en contact avec sa queue, et retombais au sol. Ce sale… ce Raptor stupide ne pouvait il pas prévenir ? Je m'énervais alors contre lui, grognant de ma plus grosse voix, le rendant alors nerveux, puis colérique. Il grognait aussi et faisait claquer ses mâchoires mécaniques. Les hommes. Les hommes et leur force. Je le savais. Je n'aurais jamais le dessus sur cette machine là. Alors je me tus, et pria mon compagnon de m'excuser. Mais qu'avait il vu d'aussi important ? Oh ! Je le vois alors aussi… un gisement d'Energon, et pas petit. Mégatron allait être content. Bizarrement, je ne partageais pas cette joie.

Le gisement était entouré par des ruines anciennes, marqués de divers symboles étranges. Ces symboles étaient à quelques points près les mêmes que ceux qui ornaient les disques. On ne savait pas vraiment d'où ils venaient, mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas les nôtres. De plus, on savait que des Aliens trainaient dans la galaxie, ils avaient déjà fait interruption plus d'une fois. Chose qui ne m'intéressait guère, malgré mon statut de scientifique.

« En avant ! » Grogna mon impitoyable compagnon. Avait-il deviné que j'étais rêveuse ? Je lui répondis alors tout simplement, en écartant les bras, ne montrant aucune activité agressive : « Ne devrions nous pas attendre l'arrivée de Mégatron, très cher Dinobot ? ». Il se contentait alors de soupirer par les naseaux, avant de se transformer en robot. Et le voilà qui s'approchait du gisement. Bien qu'il soit un Transmétal de deuxième catégorie, je doute que son armure résiste bien longtemps à une telle puissance. Je la sens. Elle perce mes écailles. Je lui avouais alors mes inquiétudes, mais cette tête de mule n'en fit qu'à sa tête, tâtant l'un des cristaux avec ses griffes aiguisées.

La réaction fût alors immédiate et rapide. Les cristaux se mirent à briller de plus en plus fort, et les symboles des ruines également. Le tout formait un cercle étrange, qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Mon joyeux camarade fût alors expulsé par une vague d'énergie plutôt importante, et je le vis atterrir plus loin, dans un fossé qui bordait notre ancienne route. Et moi ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrivais pas à partir, ni à fuir… Etait là la fin de ma misérable existence, ou au contraire mon ticket pour un salut lointain ? Mégatron serait surement furieux, et si jamais nos routes se croisaient de nouveau… Je n'osais pas y penser à vrai dire, et m'avançait d'hors et déjà vers le centre du cercle où la lumière était la plus forte. Des voix étranges semblaient résonner dans ma tête alors. Quelle langue étrange, je me demandais qui pouvait parler un tel langage. Peut être bien les fameux Aliens après tout. Qu'importe ce qu'ils disaient. La vie ne pouvait pas être pire ailleurs. Cette guerre. Ces Maximales. Ces Predators. J'ignorais totalement si tout allait changer d'un seul coup… mais je voulais tenter. La lumière m'avait alors enveloppé, et à ce moment précis, je n'étais plus là. Plus ici. Mon partenaire le remarquerait surement à son réveil… la sainte Matrice soit louée, je ne serais pas là pour assister à sa crise de colère, ni à celle de notre chef adoré.

Moi ? J'étais partie. Pour où ? Pour quand ? Dans quel monde était arrivée ? Pour le moment, c'était assez floue… des bâtiments, des arbres… ça semblait plus évolué que notre précédente planète. La veille m'ordonna alors de m'éteindre. Mais soit, je me réveillerais, et partirais à la conquête de ce monde.

_To be continued..._


	2. Predatoria Partie II

**One Shot Transformers : Predatoria, partie 2.**

Dans une lointaine galaxie, vers une planète bleue, l'étrange faisceau de lumière continuait sa course jusqu'à son atmosphère. Pulvérisant les cumulus sur sa route, il continuait, jusqu'à disparaitre dans le ciel, en un immense flash de lumière blanche. Quelques minutes passèrent alors, et une sorte de passage s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un robot de plusieurs mètres de haut de couleur sombre et aux yeux rouges luisants, au cœur d'un cratère. Ce dernier semblait énervé, et prononçait des jurons dans sa langue maternelle, que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Mais qui pouvait comprendre ? Personne. Cette planète semblait inhabitée ? Semblait…oui.

_**Mexique. 7.05 AM.**_

Pourtant, à des kilomètres de là, une musique résonnait… un chant étrange dans une langue tout aussi étrange, et un nuage de fumée sable qui s'élevait à l'horizon démontrait que quelque chose se déplaçait rapidement. La chose en question, était un véhicule de couleur jaune en grande partie, avec néanmoins des rayures noires, par ci et par là. Ses roues frottaient durement le sable de cette planète, alors qu'il volait contre le vent, comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Peut être pas en réalité ! Son attention se porta alors vers une certaine chose brillante que l'on voyait au loin, à l'horizon. Il changea alors de direction et fonça directement vers le point d'impact de cet objet brillant, se disant qu'il n'avait finalement pas rêvé en entendant un bruit sourd ressemblant à une explosion, et les secousses qui allaient avec.

Après quelques instants, le véhicule arrivait en haut de la dune qui surplombait le cratère. Et ce qu'il vit le surprit assez. La voiture, qui était une Camaro, voiture de sport sur cette planète, changea alors de forme, et se transforma en robot. Tout jaune et noir, il portait dans le dos une paire d'ailes faites avec les portières de son mode véhicule, et c'est pour ceci qu'on pouvait l'appeler le « Bourdon » : Bumblebee.

Ce grand robot faisait partie d'une race de robots autonomes qu'on appelait « Cybertroniens », de la planète Cybertron. Mais cette planète, aussi accueillante fût elle au début de l'ère, n'était maintenant qu'un amas de débris et de cadavres encore fumants. La guerre avait tout dévasté. Leur guerre avait tout dévasté. Les Autobots, le clan d'Optimus Prime, valeureux guerrier, partisan de la paix… contre l'infâme armée de Mégatron, les Decepticons. Comment sont ils arrivés sur Terre ? Notre planète ? C'est après avoir envoyé leur seule source d'énergie constante, le All Spark sur la Terre, que les robots se sont lancés à sa poursuite pour tenter de le récupérer. Aujourd'hui, il n'existe plus. Mais la guerre subsiste, dans un autre monde, le nôtre.

Ce jour là, Bumblebee n'effectuait qu'une petite excursion de routine, et à vrai dire, il ne pensait pas tomber sur ça. C'était un Cybertronien, au milieu de ce cratère encore chaud. Il était un peu plus petit que lui, légèrement, et plus chétif aussi, surement que ce n'était pas un individu du genre masculin en fin de compte. Et cette voix qui ne déversait que des mots de colère, quel ennuie. Il devait s'approcher, pour en savoir plus. C'est donc à quatre pattes ou presque que ce brave robot s'approcha, en utilisant les dunes de sable formée par l'impact pour se camoufler. L'autre robot semblait s'être calmé, de là où il était, il pouvait même entendre quelques mots. C'était du Cybertronien ! Mais quelque peu différent… en vérité, tous les mots ne semblaient pas arrivés aux processeurs du jeune robot.

« Je me demande… passer… suis-je ?... bizarre… de compte…ce…pas si terrible !... libre ! … demande…autochtones… planète ?... héhéhé… se sera… heure de gloire ! » Disait le robot noir en faisant de grands signes vers le ciel, ayant soudainement retrouvé une bonne humeur. Il semblait vouloir partir, aussi, il explorait la zone de son impact, scannant les plantes et les matériaux composants le sol. Bumblebee profita de cette recherche pour faire ses propres idées sur cette inconnue. Il n'avait pas tout compris, certes… mais rien que le fait de l'entendre parler de cette façon lui rappelait au plus haut point les Decepticons. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas marquée du symbole de ces derniers, mais d'un autre. Une autre race de Decepticon peut être ? Ou un sous-groupe ? Du genre : les larbins les plus chouchoutés par Mégatron. Il émit un petit rire avec sa radio, ce qui n'échappa pas aux processeurs de l'autre robot qui lança un bon « QUI VA LA ? », en armant ses bras de lance-missiles.

Le petit bourdon savait qu'il était prit. Aussi, il arma son canon droit, et se dévoila entièrement, fixant l'inconnue de ces yeux bleus. Une petite musique joua alors, et le robot jaune se mit à parler. Enfin, « parler », c'était un bien grand mot. Les malheurs de la guerre, il y avait eu droit. Mégatron avait sectionné ses processeurs vocaux, le rendant muet en grande partie. Mais grâce aux radios terrestres, le jeune Autobot avait trouvé une voix de remplacement, une voix qui pouvait en imiter des centaines rien que pour une phrase. Aussi cela donnait parfois des phrases étranges.

« Qui êtes vous ? / Je veux tout savoir sur elle ! / Tu n'es pas d'ici on dirait… / DIT MOI LA VERITE ! / Ami ou ennemi… ? » Commença l'Autobot en s'approchant doucement, le canon toujours pointé sur la tête de son adversaire.

« Qui je suis ? Et pourquoi je le dirais à un gringalet comme toi ? Allez, range ton petit pistolet, tu risques de te faire mal avec, tu sais ? » Répondit tout simplement la plus noire des deux, en riant ouvertement. L'Autobot semblait surpris, pourquoi comprenait il tout maintenant ? Etait elle si avancée que cela au point de voler les mots manquants rien qu'en scannant le jeune robot jaune ? Ce qu'elle faisait, oui ! Aussi, elle continua, toujours avec ce sourire malicieux au visage : « Intéressant, tu es aussi un Cybertronien ! Merci bien, grâce à toi, je peux me mettre à jour ? Haha, loin de là la pensée que je suis vieille, plutôt…d'un autre plan d'existence… enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en dirais plus, n'est ce pas ? Considère ceci comme… un « Bonjour » de ma personne ! » Puis, elle fit feu sur le jeune Autobot. On entendait sa mitraillette d'assez loin, ce qui fit fuir pas mal de créatures.

Loin d'ici, sur une planète rouge du système solaire que les humains appelaient « Mars », d'autres créatures mécaniques rôdaient à bord d'un immense vaisseau spatial. C'était celui des Decepticons, la faction de Mégatron, il s'appelait le Némésis. Et à son bord, un robot de grande taille, gris avec quelques rayures noires, et aux allures de poulet, s'affairait dans un laboratoire de haute technologie. Il semblait travailler sur quelque chose d'important, on voyait des morceaux de ferraille de ci et de là, des liquides de couleurs étranges, bref, un vrai dépotoir en fin de compte. C'est alors une transmission audio qui le tira de sa transe, et le fit sursauter, ce qui eu pour effet de lui cogner la tête contre le plafond, avant d'atterrir sur le sol de manière brutale.

« Starscream ? » Demanda la voix en question.

« La prochaine fois, Soundwave… PREVIENS avant de faire ce genre de chose… ou je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement… qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Répondit Starscream en se relevant, et en tirant sur un petit drone pour calmer sa frustration du moment.

« Un signal étrange… sur la planète Terre… et une grande vague d'énergie…au dessus du Mexique terrien... » Tient tient, une grande vague d'énergie ? Le lieutenant de Mégatron semblait réfléchir. Et si une telle énergie pouvait décupler ses forces ? Il battrait cet abruti de Mégatron, prendrait sa place, et régnerait sur l'univers, enfin ! Il fallait feindre l'intéressement, bien entendu…

« Très bien, je vais aller sur place. Je suppose qu'aucune autre boite de conserve sans cervelle n'est dans le coin pour faire le sale boulot… On est jamais mieux servit que par soi même. Starscream, terminé. » Finit il avec un rire sournois, avant de se rendre sur l'une des sorties du vaisseau. De là, il prit la forme d'un avion militaire terrien, un F-22 Raptor, et s'envola pour la planète terre. Le plus pratique était sans doute cette nouvelle invention… qui permettait de se téléporter un peu ? Ca irait surement plus vite oui.

Le petit bourdon s'était jeté derrière un gros rocher, et toutes les balles avaient ricochées dessus. Une chance. Pourtant, cette inconnue ne s'arrêterait pas là, elle s'approchait déjà, en réarmant ses armes, cherchant l'Autobot en scannant la zone.

« Allez, sors de ta cachette, petit insecte… je vais t'écrabouiller… » Dit elle en approchant le fameux rocher ou était dissimulé Bumblebee. Ce dernier en surgissait alors, son canon à Ion prêt à faire feu, et en accompagnant son geste d'une simple parole : « M'écrabouiller ? / Essayes ça ! » Il tira alors un projectile bleu qui envoya valser le Cybertronien noir plus loin. Alors là, elle ne devait pas s'y attendre cette idiote, pas vrai ? Le tenant toujours en jouc, Bumblebee recommença son questionnaire depuis le début : « Qui es tu ? / Dis moi ton nom, étranger ! / Peut être que tu n'es pas… / Condamné à la prison pour homicide volontaire ! / Il reste un espoir ? » De quoi parlait il au juste, celui là ? Il croyait vraiment pouvoir l'enfermer quelque part sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire ? Se relevant avec une humeur encore plus médiocre que précédemment, le robot noir ne fit que rire de plus belle.

« Très bien, je suppose que c'est une tradition de savoir le nom de celle qui te mettra dans la tombe, mon ami… je m'appelle Predatoria. Et quant à l'idée de me mettre dans une quelconque cellule, je ne pense pas qu'elle se réalise. » Le robot sauta alors dans les airs, se changeant en une sorte de jet Cybertronien, rien de comparable au modèle de Mégatron, mais qui imposait une sérieuse inégalité dans le combat. Bumblebee lui, ne volait pas. Et cette saleté d'avion ne semblait pas vouloir partir, au contraire, elle le bombardait maintenant depuis les airs. Que c'était amusant de voir cette petite chose jaune gesticuler sur le sol pour tenter de ne pas exploser. Mais il ne semblait pas du genre à se laisser faire non plus, aussi, tentait il de lui tirer dessus tout en restant le moins immobile possible.

« Que crois-tu faire maintenant ? Hein ? Dit moi ! Si tu es encore capable de parler bien entendu. » Ses paroles furent accompagnées par trois missiles de plus. Bumblebee avait la nette impression que plus il en détruirait, plus leur nombre accroîtraient. C'était le cas. Et pourquoi ses SOS n'aboutissaient nulle part ? Il n'allait quant même pas se laisser détruire ici, par une inconnue femelle stupide, alors qu'il avait affronté tant d'épreuves plus tendues dans le passé. Le jeune robot se transforma alors en Camaro, ayant une idée en tête, et fonça à travers les dunes sableuses pour se frayer un chemin dans la pluie de missiles. Predatoria entendait alors sa radio fonctionner : « Attrapes moi si tu peux ! », et s'en suivit un « Decepticon !» parlé avec la vraie voix du bourdon. Dece…pticon ? De quoi diable parlait-il ? Etrangement, le Jet Cybertronien aurait pu le laisser partir, et faire autre chose… mais sa curiosité la poussait à le suivre. Elle voulait savoir ! Qu'est ce qu'un Decepticon ?

« Se pourrait il que… Attends une minute, toi ! » Disait l'avion tout en suivant la Camaro au dessus du désert qui disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place à de vastes canyons, où voler demandait un peu plus de technique qu'à la normale. Mais elle le traçait en suivant l'énergie de son Spark, pas avec sa vision… ce serait peine perdue, puisqu'il se faufilait entre les rochers. Se transformant en robot de nouveau, le Cybertronien se posa sur une plateforme et commença à hurler dans les canyons : « Ecoutes, toi ! Je propose une trêve ! Histoire de papoter un peu… ça te dis ? Pourquoi on se battrait après tout ? On ne se connait même pas ! D'ailleurs, je ne connais même pas ton nom…allez, sors de là ! Petit, petit ? » Elle le cherchait du regard, croyant vraiment qu'il se montrerait enfin. Le petit bourdon lui, l'observait depuis une cachette entre les rochers, il l'avait bien en ligne de tir, il aurait pu l'abattre facilement en lui faisant sauter la tête… mais lui aussi semblait curieux. Elle venait d'où cette hystérique ? Il y avait eu ce flash de lumière ! Et elle ne semblait pas connaitre les Autobots ? Pire encore ! Elle semblait surprise rien qu'en entendant le mot « Decepticon ». Rangeant son canon, puisqu'elle avait rangé ses armes, le jeune Autobot sortit de sa cachette avec méfiance.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? / Jacqueline, tu sembles… / Aurais tu un souci, mon enfant ? » Demanda Bumblebee en penchant légèrement la tête. La Cybertronienne répondit en descendant un peu de son perchoir, un étage en dessous, pas plus, il s'agissait d'être prudent : « Ce que je veux… es tu un Autobot ? Enfin, tu me parlais de Decepticons mais… ils ont été désactivés… comme les Autobots ! Quand leur vaisseau s'est écrasé… » Bumblebee semblait confus. Aucun vaisseau ne s'était écrasé non. Se pouvait il qu'elle vienne d'un monde où leur histoire n'était pas la même ? L'Autobot jaune s'approcha un peu plus : « Je ne suis pas… / éteins cette lumière ! / Regardes ça ! / Je marche, je marche ! » La plus petite des deux plaqua sa main sur sa figure. Cette façon grotesque de parler commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mine de rien, elle était arrivée sans le vouloir dans la dimension de ses rêves : là où les Autobots et les Decepticons étaient actifs… et peut être même en guerre ? Mais un soupir intervenu. Et si cette guerre était la même déception que l'autre ? Pour le moment, elle n'en savait rien, mais une chose certaine : elle devait trouver les Decepticons.

« Bien, je pense que je vais répondre à mes interrogations autrement… ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Machin ! » Sortant ses armes à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle tira sur le pauvre Autobot jaune qui tomba plus bas dans une cavité, assez mal en point. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir, elle l'avait prit complètement en traitre ! Il regarda alors vers le haut et la vu : elle était contente cette garce. Bumblebee essaya alors de se relever, mais c'était difficile, après tout ce qu'il venait d'encaisser : « Ne crois-pas que tu as gagné ! / On se retrouvera ! / Je te ferais payer tout ce que tu m'a fais… / Prends garde à tes fesses ! » Il y eu un silence. Puis un très long rire de la part de Predatoria, qui arma son canon en direction du petit bourdon : « J'en doute, cher ami. Adieu. » Et elle tira. La roche au dessus de Bumblebee se fendait, et avant même que l'Autobot n'eu le temps de comprendre son plan, il se retrouva enseveli sous des tonnes de gravas.

Il y eu un autre silence. Predatoria se sentit victorieuse. Même s'il était en vie, cet Autobot finirait par se désactiver si personne ne venait le sortir de là. Une bonne chose de fait selon elle. Elle se tournait alors pour partir, quand elle se retrouva avec une scie contre la poitrine… Un autre robot était là, bien plus grand qu'elle, et la fixait de ses yeux rouges. Avant même qu'elle n'eu le temps de penser à sortir ses armes, elle se retrouva plaquer contre le sol, avec cet espèce de poids lourd sur le dos.

« Fait un seul geste, et ta tête sautera… » Souffla gentiment l'inconnu à l'oreille de Predatoria, en plaquant la scie contre son cou. Celle-ci se débattit pourtant un peu, le trouvant brutal pour un gentleman. Oh mais… Starscream en était il un ? Surement pas.

« Du calme mon pote… c'est quoi ces manières ? Tu prends une jeune demoiselle en traitre comme ça ? T'as du culot ! » Cela déplu fortement au lieutenant Decepticon qui ne fit qu'appuyer un peu sur le cou de la prisonnière. « Toi aussi tu as du culot pour OSER me parler de la sorte… » Il la relevait alors en tenant fermement l'un de ses bras dans son dos. Ce n'était pas compliqué pour quelqu'un qui faisait deux fois votre taille. Il leva alors sa tête de ses griffes et l'obligea à le regarder dans le rouge des yeux.

« Qui es tu ? D'où viens-tu ? Parle ! Ou je te détruis ici, maintenant ! Et pièce par pièce ! » - Oh mais, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas plaisanter en plus ? Finalement, elle préférait l'Autobot, celui là semblait plus mal attentionné… Elle pencha la tête en faisant un adorable sourire : « Etes vous un Decepticon, monsieur ? » Starscream clignait des yeux… quelle genre de folle était ce ? Et pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça ? Ca le déstabilisait un peu oui… mais en donnant un coup dans son thorax, elle comprit vite qu'elle ne devait pas user de telles armes avec lui. « Donnes moi une bonne raison pour te laisser en vie, huileuse ! »

La concernée semblait vexée et furieuse. Huileuse ? C'était quoi ce terme péjoratif ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle eu la bonne phrase pour lui répondre : « Si tu me tues, tu ne sauras pas d'où je viens, ni qui je suis. » Exact, non ? Starscream se sentit frustré comme jamais, mais elle avait bien raison. Soit ! Il la laisserait en vie… mais ce serait à Mégatron de faire l'interrogatoire, lui en avait déjà trop fait. Aussi, lui prit il le bras et la refixa méchamment : « Dans ce cas, je t'emmène sur notre vaisseau… et tu nous expliqueras tout à ton sujet, de grès…. Ou de force ! ».

[To be continued]


	3. Predatoria Partie III

**One Shot Transformers : Predatoria, partie 3 : Le renouveau.**

Le voyage n'avait pas été très long, ce Starscream avait l'air d'un pilote habile et rapide. Il l'avait trainé dans l'espace, sans lui demander vraiment son avis, et ils avaient atterri sur Mars. Mars, une planète rouge où ne régnaient que chaleur et caillasses. Sympathique… mais moins que la base des Predators, il manquait quelque chose à ce paysage désolé, peut être des cadavres de trucs inutiles ou de prisonniers de guerre ? Le Protoforme tapait dans ses mains, applaudissant les exploits de son kidnappeur avec un ton qui se voulait sarcastique : « On n'a pas prit une seule météorite, félicitat- ! ». Elle fût interrompue par un magnifique crochet du droit de son compagnon de route. Susceptible ? Elle se releva en massant sa joue endolorie, et remarqua qu'il la pointait du doigt en lui crachant presque à la figure : « Tu ferais bien mieux de la fermer, misérable boîte de conserve préhistorique, nous arrivons… ». Et allez, re-belotte. C'était quoi son problème au juste ? Il avait peur d'être dépassé par une épave comme il disait ? Quoiqu'il en fût, le lieutenant Decepticon tira la nouvelle venue par le bras, sans lui laisser vraiment le temps de regarder autour. Ce vaisseau semblait tomber en ruine, il y avait de l'eau partout, c'était humide et peu lumineux. Rien à voir avec la planète sur laquelle il s'était écrasé, Mars était désertique et chaude, et ce vaisseau était exactement le contraire ! Elle se permit une petite boutade : « Je vais m'enrhumer, tu ne crois pas ? ». Ce fût un grognement qui lui répondit. Conclusion : aucun sens de l'humour.

La salle suivante était une grande salle circulaire, où trônait au centre, un robot de taille gigantesque, ressemblant à un monstre. C'était lui ? Mégatron ? A vrai dire, il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à celui qu'elle avait connu. Déjà, ce n'était pas un semblant de dragon. De deux, il était presque effrayant avec ses canines là ! Peut être qu'en fin de compte, il descendait de ce Méga-dragon, et qu'il était resté quelques petites choses ? Imaginez s'il avait conservé sa mauvaise haleine ? Elle se contenta de passer ses bras dans le dos, et de tanguer à droite et à gauche, semblant s'ennuyer. L'autre avion venait de faire une pseudo-révérence qui était extrêmement fausse devant cet imposant robot. « Seigneur Mégatron… je vous amène cette étrangère. Elle…elle est sortit tout droit de ce point d'énergie que Soundwave a détecté plus tôt… » Alors que des drônes tremblaient dans un coin, Mégatron s'était levé pour admirer la nouvelle venue. Elle n'était pas très grande, à peine la taille d'une unité de détection, et sa morphologie, bien que proche de la leur, semblait également différente. Peut être était ce là une sous forme de Transformers ? Il l'agrippa alors de ses pinces crochues, et l'amena à son visage, pour lui poser une série de questions : « Je ne sais pas qui tu es… ou ce que tu es… mais tu as INTERET de me répondre sans faire d'histoires… maintenant RACONTE ! ». Mais… n'était ce pas compliqué de répondre quand quelqu'un vous étranglait à moitié ? Le protoforme se débattait pour avoir de l'air, et finit par l'avoir ! Le chef des Decepticons l'avait tout bonnement lâché sur une table de manière peu scrupuleuse, et cela fit rire Starscream. Rire qui s'étouffa rapidement, quand son chef se tournait vers lui avec colère. Predatoria elle, se retourna sur sa table, sentant que les bleus resteraient pour longtemps. Elle fixa les deux Transformers avec méchanceté, avant de commencer son long récit : « Qui je suis ? Qu'importe ! Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on est dans le même camp non ? Je veux dire… vous faites le mal ? Je fais le mal ! J'aime ça… » Et voyant qu'ils n'aimaient pas la réponse, elle s'empressa de continuer : « Je m'appelle Predatoria. Je suis une scientifique à la botte du grand Mégatron. Mais pas ce Mégatron. Un autre Mégatron ? J'ai l'impression que cette énergie était une distorsion temporelle, et qu'elle m'a fait voyager dans le temps ! Peut être même dans l'espace ? Je ne saurais dire, j'ai si peu de données. Je sais juste que je prenais des baffes… et que l'instant d'après, j'en prenais encore ! »

Mégatron grogna alors de toutes ses dents, et se permit de l'attraper par la gorge de nouveau pour l'amener à lui. Alors quoi ? C'était un genre de mini-Starscream ? Il la montra alors à son second en chef, qui semblait plus stressé qu'autre chose. « C'est TON œuvre, Starscream ? Parce que ce n'est pas une BLAGUE que j'APPRECIE ! Qu'est ce que c'EST ? » Le concerné chercha à se cacher au fur et à mesure que Mégatron avançait. Quoi ? Il pensait vraiment que c'était son idée ? Le lieutenant avait du mal à répondre devant la fureur de son chef. Il semblait croire qu'on se fichait de lui. Lui, avait une certaine croyance de ses paroles. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait parler de voyages dans le temps ou de dimensions alternatives. Il s'inclina vivement, en joignant les mains : « Pitié, Seigneur Mégatron…c…ce petit drône est tout simplement défaillant ! Je m'en vais nous en débarrasser rapidement ? » Il reçu alors Predatoria en pleine figure, alors que Mégatron semblait s'éloigner de manière pressée et fâché… « OCCUPES-TOI EN RAPIDEMENT, OU TU EN PAIERAS LES CONSEQUENCES ! » Dit-il avant de disparaitre derrière une lourde porte en fer.

Il y eu un silence de plomb. L'altercation avec Mégatron fût brève. Trop brève ? Il ne l'avait tout simplement pas cru ? Pire encore, elle se faisait passer pour un drône raté ? Et elle s'en sortait avec un bon torticolis… Si elle savait…d'autres n'avaient pas cette chance, et sans doute le chef était d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui ? Ce n'était pas le cas de Starscream… elle voyait ses optiques bouillirent de flammes ardentes, et sentit son cou de nouveau agrippé. Alors elle, elle le lui paierait. Se faire passer pour le dernier des incompétents aux optiques de Mégatron… mais ses origines l'intriguait… si bien qu'il avait décidé de la prendre sous son aile. Qui sait ? Peut être qu'un jour, ils seraient partenaires, et qu'ils renverseraient Mégatron pour de bon ? Cette pensée fût chassée de son esprit par un rire démoniaque. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu te fends la poire comme le dernier des abrutis ?» Le F-22 l'amena à son visage en riant sombrement… « Rien de grave. J'imaginais juste le truc le plus improbable de l'univers à mon propos ! ». Le protoforme se contenta d'un soupir, ne sachant pas à quoi il pensait exactement. Elle se laissa juste trainer jusqu'à son laboratoire, où elle fût attachée à une table d'opération. Et pas qu'un peu. Menotter aux poignets et aux chevilles, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de tourner la tête vers son bourreau. Alors quoi ? Elle finirait désactivée comme ça ? Impossible ! Starscream venait justement de se poser au dessus de la table, peut être fournirait il des réponses ? « Tu trembles petite chose ? Haha, soit rassuré ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal… je vais juste faire une expérience intéressante… et si ça fonctionne, alors tu en seras ravie, crois-moi ! Après tout, j'ai promis à Mégatron de te… reprogrammer ? Mwahaha ! » Mais il était sérieux ? Qu'allait-il faire ? De quel genre d'expérience parlait-il ? Elle n'eu pas le temps de poser plus de questions, que son être tout entier sombra dans un coma statique intense. Le tout pourrait commencer. Starscream avait l'idée en tête… transférer son Spark dans un corps adapté à cette dimension. Finit le petit truc tout ridicule qui faisait le tiers de sa taille, il était temps de créer un nouveau membre de la faction Decepticon. Si elle avait donné son avis ? Il s'en fichait. Elle devrait subir… ou mourir.

Bien des jours avaient passés depuis l'opération qui se révélait être un franc succès. Du moins, ce nouveau protoforme femelle semblait en parfait état de marche, le spark de Predatoria semblait s'être habitué à son nouvel hôte, alors pourquoi ne reprenait elle pas ses esprits ? C'était sans doute plus long qu'il ne l'avait espérer. En même temps, ce genre de pratique sur un être aussi différent était une première. Barricade l'avait légèrement assisté pendant ses nombreuses heures de transfert, et était par la suite repartit sur la planète Terre pour reprendre sa surveillance. Et maintenant quoi ? Le lieutenant était devant une coquille vide qui refusait de s'éveiller ?  
Fort heureusement, cela ne dura pas. Predatoria ouvrait lentement ses optiques écarlates, sa vision brouillée analysait le peu de choses l'entourant, à savoir, une lampe qui lui piquait horriblement les optiques, et un genre d'insecte qui venait de se griller dessus. Elle entendit une vague voix au loin, alors que ses processeurs audio se remettaient en marche. Et elle vu sa sale tronche. Lui. Elle aurait tant voulu le saisir et le mettre sur le sol, mais ses commandes motrices semblaient encore bien moites. Que lui avait il fait ? Il avait l'air satisfait le bougre. Mais de quoi ? Elle n'arrivait pas à poser la question, comme si on lui avait arraché les processeurs vocaux. Sans doute cela viendrait. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, elle sentait de nouvelles sensations dans ses quatre membres. Bientôt, il pût lever sa main, et voir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Déjà, une fois sa vision nette, elle remarqua que l'autre idiot était bien plus petit que la fois précédente, ce qui voulait donc dire… « Oui ! Tout fonctionne parfaitement ! Le transfert de spark est un franc succès ! Et donc…hum…tu peux te lever, grognasse ? » Apparemment, on ne lui avait pas greffé la fonction gentleman encore. Mais il avait raison… c'est en s'asseyant sur la table après maintes efforts qu'elle vu son propre reflet dans un miroir… son corps avait changé ? Elle était devenue une Transformer à leur échelle donc ? Pour diverses raisons, elle aurait pu lui coller une baffe, mais en fin de compte… ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. « Et…pourquoi…tout cela ? » Lui posa doucement la nouvelle Decepticon, ayant une petite idée de la réponse… « Hum. Disons que les effectifs manquent… tu avais l'air d'avoir du talent, malgré tes origines douteuses mais bon… on verra ça sur le terrain par la suite ce que tu vaux VRAIMENT. En attendant, prends ton temps pour t'habituer, je ne sais pas quel genre d'effets secondaires il peut y avoir, après tout, hahaha ! ».

Il avait quitté la pièce avec son rire sournois, laissant la nouvelle Transformer seule. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour apprendre à marcher en fait, il croyait quoi ? Qu'elle était novice ? Certes, les mouvements, et la machinerie qui la composait était différente. Mais on s'habitue vite, comme ils disent. Elle remarqua dans son dos, une paire de réacteurs. Ca, c'était nouveau. En jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la base, elle remarqua bien vite que la plupart des robots ici, étaient des volants. Bizarre. Dans son monde à elle, personne ne volait à part Mégatron et les deux insectes débiles? Sans doute qu'elle s'essaierait au vol une autre fois. Elle se promenait dans les couloirs du Némésis, s'arrêtant à une salle d'archives où elle pu mettre à jour sa condition et ses données. La guerre contre les Autobots, la quête de l'Allspark, les terriens… tout y était passé. Cette guerre n'était pas si différente de la leur en fin de compte. « Intrusion détectée, déclinez identité sur le champ. » Appela une voix derrière la Cybertronienne. Predatoria se retourna alors, pour tomber nez à nez avec un robot étrange, qui avait un oiseau perché sur ses épaules et une sorte de Cheetor atrophié à ses pieds. Une sentinelle sans doute. Elle soupira et agita sa main, alors qu'elle tentait de sortir : « C'est bon, je ne suis pas une intruse, je cherchais juste deux ou trois renseign—HEY ! » Le robot étranger l'avait agrippé à l'aide de tentacules minuscules, et l'avait cloué au mur. Encore ? C'était une coutume chez eux de frapper les alliés de la sorte ? L'espèce de chat grognait sans arrêt, et son piaf de malheurs piaiait de la même manière. Quelqu'un lui viendrait il en aide ? . . . Quelqu'un d'autre que celui qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce ? « C'est assez Soundwave. Elle est avec moi. » Ordonna le F-22 dont l'humeur n'avait pas changée apparemment. L'espion hocha lentement la tête, et la relâcha sans trop de peine, avant de disparaitre avec ses deux lèche-bottes. Starscream s'avançait alors dans la salle, et la releva rapidement, époussetant ses épaules des particules de roches martiennes. Ah ! Il avait donc apprit la galanterie ? Et bien en fait… non. Il la posa sur ses épaules, comme un vulgaire sac de tubercules et commença à partir vers l'avant du vaisseau. Le « sac » se permit de gigoter dans tous les sens, prétextant qu'elle voulait descendre : « Tu vas me lâcher, ou je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! Lâche-moi ! Crétin stellaire ! » . Starscream se mit à rire, elle était mignonne en fin de compte celle là ! « Tu as une drôle de façon de me dire « merci » dit donc ! Je t'emmène sur Terre. On apprendra deux trois choses, et tu vas choisir un camouflage aussi… bref, tient-toi tranquille, ou je te lâche dans l'espace ! ».

Le voyage Mars-Terre n'avait pas duré une éternité. Il s'était amusé à la lâcher dans le vide pour lui apprendre l'usage des réacteurs, et ceci avec un certain plaisir. Quoi ? Il était sans doute heureux de pouvoir frapper quelqu'un de plus faible ! Les voici tous deux dans l'atmosphère de la planète, elle volait seule, sans aide, les bras croisés et boudant son mentor non attitré. Ce dernier voletait autour, lui conseillant de prendre une forme véhicule rapidement, avant de faire échauffer ses circuits. Chose qu'elle fit… une sorte de gros caisson ovale avec réacteurs, à côté du Raptor terrestre qui se mit à rire de plus belle : « J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi glamour ! Ca te va comme un gant ! ». Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta d'accélérer, et d'atterrir un peu maladroitement dans un champ de blé. Starscream se posa alors à son tour, en mode robot, et la regarda qui se débattait avec des épis. Sa création n'était pas parfaite… tant pis. Par contre l'endroit l'était, lui. Une base militaire était à deux pas d'ici, elle pourrait donc scanner un véhicule ? Ou peut être pas. Predatoria se permit de scanner des avions de chasse qui passaient au dessus d'eux à vive-allure, et elle en prit rapidement la forme. Un F-15 Eagle de couleur noire. Moins performant que son mode alternatif à lui. Parfait ! Elle respectait donc les rangs ? Elle prit alors sa nouvelle forme robotique, et fit vibrer les ailes dans son dos. Clairement : ça n'avait rien d'un dinosaure. « Ceci est il plus glamour à vos optiques, lieutenant ? J'en conclu par ce mince filet d'Energon qui sort de votre bec que « oui » ? Oh, ça c'est la classe ! » Dit elle en admirant ses toutes nouvelles armes, pendant que le lieutenant grommelait dans son coin. Elle se prenait pour qui cette allumeuse ? Bon, il fallait reconnaitre… ce mode lui allait divinement bien. Maintenant, sans doute voudrait-elle essayer ses armes sur quelque chose ? Haha, des petits humains par exemple ? Ou pas, un bruit de moteur attira l'attention du traqueur, et il invita l'Eagle à s'agenouiller un peu. Deux voitures roulaient tranquillement sur les voies terriennes, et elles ne masquaient pas du tout leur signal…des Autobots, quelle chance ! Il saurait maintenant si elle était bonne à rien ou si elle avait des essences de traqueur, comme lui ? Ca changerait des incapables. « Ecoute bien, voilà deux petits Autobots sans défense, des cibles parfaites pour faire ton entrainement. » « Mais je sais me battre, tu me prends pour qui ? J'étais l'une des meilleures même- » « Mais on est plus à la PREHISTOIRE, BORDEL ! ». L'ex-saurien se tut, voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien au dialogue, mais plus dans les actions ! Prenant sa forme avion, elle s'envola à vive allure, sous le regard atterré de Starscream. Alors là, c'était certain, elle se ferait voir et avoir comme une débutante…

Elle était partie comme une furie, et il l'avait perdu de vue sur plusieurs kilomètres. De ce qu'il avait vu, elle s'était lancé à la poursuite des deux Autobots, qui avaient prit la fuite par les bois, l'attirant sans doute dans un piège grossier. C'était un combat de cadets… l'une des voitures, bleue avec des parties noires, il l'avait déjà aperçu en Egypte… Jolt ? Oui ça devait être ça… l'autre par contre, jamais vu. Une Ford GT 500 de couleur noire… sans doute une nouveauté dans l'équipe de Prime. Le voici à l'orée de la forêt, où le passage était clairement marqué par des indices de lutte. L'herbe était brûlée, les arbres défoncés… ça sentait l'atterrissage forcé, et pas très bien manié. Il eu alors la bonne surprise de trouver la voiture de sport noire encastré dans un arbre. Ah ? Elle avait réussie quelque chose ? Peut être qu'elle n'était pas si bonne à rien en fin de compte. Le lieutenant Decepticon s'approcha de l'Autobot endommagé, et pencha la tête. « Tu souffres petit Autobot ? Tu veux de l'aide ? Hein ? » La voiture émit quelques sons mécaniques à peine audibles, avant d'exploser en plusieurs morceaux. Starscream s'approcha d'un morceau et toqua dessus. « Tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ta réponse, hahahaha ! Ah pardon… tu peux plus vraiment répondre ? Dommage~ ». Balançant le morceau derrière lui, le F-22 continua sa route dans les bois. La piste était facile à suivre, entre les traces de pneus et les bois brûlés. Il tomba alors dans une clairière et le spectacle qu'il y découvrit, lui donnait l'envie de se cacher très loin. « Ne restes pas là à me regarder ! Aides moi, crétin ! » Si. Elle était suspendu, tête en bas, ses pieds étaient pris dans des branches… des ondes électriques la parcourait de part et d'autre… bon, c'était un demi-échec, dirons nous ? « Cette saleté… tu…tu ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était électrique ? » - « Tu crois vraiment qu'on demande les papiers à chaque Autobot qu'on CROISE ? Bouge-pas… » D'un coup de missiles, il acheva les restes de l'arbre, et libéra sa camarade, la fracassant sur le sol, elle était dans une paralysie intense. Ca passerait, avec le temps… La Volt semblait avoir mit les voiles, il avait sans doute comprit que Starscream était trop puissant pour lui ? Alors que le lieutenant se faisait des éloges, Predatoria s'assit sur le sol, en boudant presque. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une idiote, trop empressée d'attraper l'Autobot, elle n'avait pas effectué de scan de la zone… et paf… dans un arbre, et en proie aux foudres de la Volt… « Tu dois penser que je suis une nullité, et que je dois être mise à la casse ? » Starscream sortit alors de ses pensées, et cela lui fit tout drôle, de la voir si chamboulé par son échec ? Il n'y avait pas de raison ! Elle était toujours en vie, et seuls les plus forts survivent… se massant le cou, il s'agenouilla pour prendre son menton entre deux doigts et la fixer dans le rouge de ses optiques : « Un sur deux. Ce n'est pas si mal ? » L'avion de chasse noir se mit à rire alors… « Lui ? Il a voulu éviter un de mes missiles, et s'est prit l'arbre en pleine tronche… c'était un coup de chance hasardeux, ça n'avait rien de tactique ! » Peut être, mais le résultat était le même. Elle soupira, sentant la paralysie qui s'estompait lentement. Premier échec de sa vie ? Ca lui faisait mal, quelque part. « Si je devais pleurer à chacune de mes bourdes, Cybertron serait un océan maintenant, allez ! Debout ! T'es un Decepticon maintenant ! Pleurer, c'est pour les faibles,… es-tu FAIBLE ? Hein ? Ouaih, tu dois l'être… à voir ta réaction minable de petite Autobot pleurnich—Ow, ow ! D….Doucement, hein ? » Difficile de garder son calme avec une mitraillette dans le nez ? Elle affichait un sourire narquois, et ôtait son arme sur le champ. Intéressant… elle apprenait plutôt vite ? Peut être qu'elle ne serait pas si mauvaise en tant que partenaire ? Rêveur, ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit sourd dans le ciel. En levant la tête, les deux purent apercevoir une sorte de météorite qui alla tout droit s'écraser non loin.

Predatoria s'empressa de se lever, et de commencer à marcher vers l'orée de la forêt, mais elle sentit un bras la retenir. « Quoi ? Ca ne te tente pas de… » - « Tu es endommagé. Et l'Autobot a du appeler des renforts en voyant la perte de son compagnon… mieux vaut laisser ça à plus tard. J'ai un post avancé à quelques kilomètres d'ici… on pourra te réparer et tu feras connaissance avec mes autres sbires ? Enfin, tu n'es pas mon sbire hum…disons… en fait… et…et arrêtes de me fixer comme ça ! ON Y VA ! » Predatoria se mit à rire doucement en le voyant décoller à la hâte. Grincheux, prétentieux, ambitieux… mais peut être qu'il y avait autre chose ? La F-15 décolla à son tour. Elle était endommagée, mais elle pourrait atteindre ce post. Elle s'amusait même à faire des cabrioles autour du Raptor, pour l'énerver d'avantages. « Tu n'aurais pas peur de ce qui y a dans cette météorite, pas vrai ? Un GRAND garçon comme toi !~ » - « Ferme-la ou je te descends sur le champ, GROGNASSE ! » - « Faudrait il déjà que tu puisses me TOUCHER, Star-bitch ! » …

Peut être qu'elle était une étrangère … elle était chiante… bornée… ambitieuse ? Intelligente, sans aucun doute ! Elle aimait jouer avec ses nerfs… elle était vraiment chiante en fait… mais il avait le sentiment, que ce flot de bêtises et d'insultes, n'était que le début d'une bonne et longue complicité. Et peut être qu'un jour… ils règneraient tous les deux sur Cybertron ?

Le passé était derrière elle.  
Maintenant, c'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait.  
Une vie de Decepticon.  
Une vie de traqueuse… de prédateur ?  
La vie de Predatoria.  
**  
****[Not…the end ?] **


	4. Silverios Partie I

**Transformers – One Shot : Silverios.**

**Chapitre 1 : La faute.**

La guerre était commencée depuis peu. Decepticons et Autobots se livraient chaque jour une bataille féroce pour le contrôle de la planète, ou tout simplement, pour la liberté. Chaque jour des pertes, des deuils, des amitiés brisées… et c'est dans cet univers sombre que beaucoup sont nés. Les derniers Transformers nés de l'Allspark, qui ruineraient leur vie à cette cause perdue.

Ce jour-là, à Kaon, plusieurs Autobots s'étaient réunis dans le plus grand secret, dans un ancien souterrain de la ville. Tous écoutaient les propositions du grand Optimus Prime, lui qui avait su les guider jusqu'ici. Lui, était derrière, à écouter. Optimus était l'un de ses amis de longues dates. Il avait confiance en lui. C'était un jeune chef prometteur. Lui, c'était Silverios. Un ancien membre de la flotte aérienne de Mégatron, qui avait viré de bords dès le premier instant où ce dernier avait perdu la tête. Exécuter des prisonniers, ôter la vie à des innocents, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. A ce jour, il ne volait presque plus. Mais sa bravoure et sa fidélité étaient restées intacte malgré les nombreuses années de guerre. Il donnerait sa vie pour ses compagnons, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Silverios avait de l'expérience en combat, beaucoup, mais il refusait d'apprendre aux autres à faire la guerre. Pour lui, il faut apprendre la vie de soi-même. Parfois, l'Autobot rêve d'une Cybertron nouvelle. Il a beaucoup voyagé dit-on. Sa plus belle rencontre, fût cette planète verte qui contenait autant de créatures organiques que de boulons chez Devastator. Silverios rêvait d'une telle planète, elle était fascinante… mais son devoir l'avait rappelé près des siens, il ne pouvait pas vivre tranquillement, pas tant que d'autres souffraient dans son dos. Il soupira face aux souvenirs qui l'envahissaient, et constata que beaucoup d'Autobots avaient quittés la salle de conférence. Avait-il rêvé pendant tout ce temps ? Il se donna une légère tape sur le côté du crâne, quand une vois l'interpella au fond de la pièce : « Silverios ? Peux-tu venir, s'il te plait ? ».

L'Autobot blanc hocha lentement la tête, rejoignant le leader qui l'avait alors appelé. « Mon vieil ami, j'ai bien peur de devoir te confier une mission. Prowl dirige une escadrille proche de Trypticon, et Ironhide entraine toujours ses élèves… et avec toutes ses trahisons, je n'ai plus que toi de sincère… » Silverios se sentit flatté par la confiance que lui portait Optimus. Il n'allait pas refuser. Pour rien au monde. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, jamais il ne trahirait leur cause. Il sourit en entendant qu'Ironhide entrainait de jeunes robots. Ca ne devait pas être simple. Certains étaient plus têtus que des bébés. Mais on apprend de ses erreurs, n'est ce pas ? « Et donc, Optimus… quelle est cette mission ? ».

* * *

« Prend un petit groupe d'Autobots, et explorez cette zone. D'après nos Aerialbots, il y aurait un gisement d'Energon non contrôlé par les Decepticons… si c'est vrai, alors ce serait une opportunité. Nos réserves s'amoindrissent de jour en jour. » Les mots d'Optimus Prime résonnaient dans sa tête, en boucle. Quelle partie de cette mission clochait au juste ? Ah oui. Energon non contrôlé par les Decepticons ? Ils avaient pourtant un œil sur tout Cybertron ou presque ! Silverios avait emmené Ratchet, Cliffjumper, et un jeune robot nommé Whitewing. Une petite recrue qui était arrivé quelques cycles, elle arrivait de l'académie Autobot. Si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi… un centre d'entrainement abandonné et souterrain, qui servait à enseigner l'art de la guerre aux derniers nés sur Cybertron. Joie. Plus de maniaques de guerre, plus de morts, plus et encore plus de combats, sans jamais de repos.

Ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux. A priori, rien d'anormal. Leurs scanners étaient sur la zone, et rien à détecter. Il y avait là, un beau gisement d'Energon instable, qui, une fois bien travaillé, aiderait les Autobots énormément, eux qui étaient en infériorité numérique sur cette Planète. Silverios fût le premier à se déplacer, silencieux et traqueur hors pair, il avertirait les autres en cas de besoin. Quand il arriva au centre du gisement, il invita les autres à le rejoindre. Pendant que Ratchet et Cliffjumper installaient leur matériel autour de la mine, Silverios grimpa sur un haut rocher, histoire de guetter l'arrivée d'un éventuel ennemi. L'Autobot blanc fût rapidement rejoins par son cadet, qui semblait bien décidé à l'aider à la tâche. Il observait l'horizon avec intérêt, jouant à changer son bras droit en canon ou en bras normal. « Dit moi, Whitewing… ? » Commença le plus âgé pour avoir toute l'attention de son élève. « J'ai entendu dire qu'on allait te tester pour intégrer l'élite des Aerialbots ? C'est vrai que tes prouesses aériennes sont plutôt impressionnantes. Tu le mérites ! » Whitewing donna un léger coup de coude, accompagné d'un sourire narquois : « C'est parce que j'ai été à bonne école ! » Le concerné hocha la tête, ravi de voir que ses leçons avaient portés ses fruits. Il caressa la tête du plus jeune, comme marque d'affection. Il était réellement fier de lui. Une voix les interrompait alors, venant de plus bas : « Et alors ! Vous croyez qu'on va creuser et extraire tout seul ? Un peu d'aide ! » Cliffjumper était impatient et n'avait pas envie de travailler seul apparemment. Whitewing descendit le premier, tandis que Silverios se contenta d'hausser les épaules, tournant le dos au soleil couchant.

Le tout s'était déroulé très vite. Une roquette frappa l'Autobot blanc dans le dos, et le fit tomber parmi ses compagnons, plus bas. Ratchet se précipita pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, pendant que Cliffjumper et Whitewing s'armaient correctement. On entendait des cris de Decepticons au loin, une dizaine de drônes de combat. Ils n'étaient pas des plus intelligents, mais ils pouvaient être redoutables. Ils se réfugièrent sur une crête, l'un d'eux posa sur le sol, une lunette à visée très lointaine. Se relevant rapidement, Silverios grimpa de nouveau sur son rocher, suivit de son apprenti, cherchant les Decepticons du regard. « Où sont-ils passés…ces sales… Attention !». *Le tir avait atteint l'épaule de Silverios, et l'avait fait tomber, lui et Whitewing de son perchoir. Il cria alors après l'équipe de Ratchet : "Decepticons ! A couvert !". La réaction ne fût pas longue à venir, les Autobots s'étaient placés dans des endroits stratégiques, pour accueillir leurs ennemis. Whitewing aida Silverios à se relever, et l'emmena en lieu sûr, derrière un rocher, où Ratchet s'empressa d'observer sa blessure. "Comment ont ils su qu'on était là?" disait l'Aerialbot en serrant les dents. Selon ses sources, personne à part eux ne le savait. Ne laissant pas le médecin faire son travail, il contourna le rocher, essayant de voir leurs ennemis. Ils devaient être cachés dans les crêtes, et quand il reçu une nouvelle balle dans la jambe droite, il comprit qu'un sniper se trouvait là bas. "Silverios ! Laisse-moi faire, bon sang ! Tu cherches quoi, à mourir?" Gronda Ratchet, en retenant l'Autobot et le forçant à se replier derrière cet abri de pierres. "Leur sniper nous empêchera de tirer... si seulement on pouvait le localiser...aie..." grimaça le chef de l'excursion. "On doit se replier... c'est une bataille perdue, Silverios ! Ecoute-moi un peu... on dirait un gamin sans raison !" Rétorqua Ratchet en fixant sa blessure à la jambe. L'Autobot blanc savait qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas comme cela. Il fallait bombarder cette crête. Se redressant, il prit les épaules de Whitewing et le regarda dans le bleu des optiques : "Petit, ce que je vais faire, tu ne dois pas le refaire, compris?". Il souriait faiblement, et avant que Ratchet n'eu le temps de l'arrêter, il avait prit sa forme jet, et s'envolait vers les Decepticons. Le jeune robot se tourna vers le docteur, amusé. "Il est têtu, hein? C'est ce qui fait sa légende, je crois?" - "Il y a un temps pour la déraison, et un pour le courage, petit...dans son cas, il combine les deux..."

Les autres comptaient sur lui. Il les avait conduits ici. Optimus comptait sur le succès de cette mission... cet Energon pouvait sauver des centaines d'Autobots, et il n'allait pas faiblir à cause de trois balles perdues. On continuait de lui tirer dessus, en plein sur les réacteurs, et dans les ailes, mais il continuait sa route, tel l'aigle qui fonçait sur sa proie innocente, qui se croyait à l'abri... il se changea en mode robot, dans les airs, alors que de l'Energon coulait de son corps à flots, et décrocha une bombe avant de la lancer vers un point. Un seul point. Dans la roche, la bombe explosait alors. Il avait raté son coup? Pas du tout, c'était calculé. La roche s'était écroulée au dessus des Decepticons. Deux finirent empalés, un autre écrasé, et le fameux sniper, ne survécu pas non plus. Silverios pensait tous les avoir eu sur ce coup là... à présent, il chutait et atterrissait durement sur le sol, se tenant le bras. Les autres avaient accourus, et il voyait le regard mauvais que Ratchet lui lançait... en fait, c'était plutôt de la grande inquiétude. « Ca...a fonctionné...! » soupira Silverios, doucement. "Tu n'es qu'un...c'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! Mais... je dois reconnaitre que oui...ça a fonctionné...tête de mule...". Le médecin prodiguait ses soins en riant doucement... en fait, il était heureux de voir son spark qui brillait toujours. Silverios était un vétéran, il savait mener un combat, et il savait le gagner. Les Decepticons n'avaient rien vu venir, et l'avaient payé de leur vie. Malgré tout, le sourire de Ratchet tombait, voyant que les soins n'étaient pas suffisants. "Nous devons rentrer... ton état est grave..." Et l'Energon? Ratchet proposait de laisser une arrière garde, qui en ramènerait, tout simplement. Il ne fallait pas trainer, les Decepticons avaient sans doute appelé du renfort avant de mourir. Le médecin aida Silverios à se relever, en le soutenant. Il semblait pouvoir marcher... il était très fort, malgré les blessures.

C'est en le regardant de coté, que le spark de Silverios se contracta d'un seul coup. Une ombre. Juste derrière Ratchet. Et une lumière... celle d'un blaster? Ratchet ne pouvait voir que la face étonnée et inquiète de son ami, alors que ce dernier attrapait un blaster à son tour, forçant le médecin à se coucher, et il tira, en essayant de viser la poitrine de l'agresseur, malgré sa vision floutée par les efforts. Il tombait à genoux, épuisé, mais il entendit le corps de l'agresseur toucher le sol à son tour. "S...Silverios...q...qu'est...ce que tu as fais?" balbutia Ratchet, alors qu'il se relevait. Silverios ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi tant de stress alors qu'il venait d'abattre un Decepticon survivant? Il observa le corps avec plus d'attention, essayant d'envoyer toute son énergie disponible dans les optiques, ce qui rendait l'image de plus en plus nette. Une image qui devenait une vision de cauchemar. L'Autobot blanc se sentait alors tomber en arrière, et ses processeurs le forçaient à entrer en veille d'urgence, mais quand Ratchet le rattrapa, il entendit quelques mots de la part de son compagnon : "Whi…White…w…wing… !"...

* * *

Quelques cycles étaient passés depuis le combat. Les Autobots étaient rentrés bredouille de leur excursion. Silverios avait été placé en salle de régénération, sous les optiques attentives de Ratchet et d'Optimus. Le chef des Autobots lisait le rapport de mission avec attention. Les Decepticons avaient clairement tendus un piège, et il les avait fait tomber en plein dedans. Poussant un soupir profond, il s'était approché de la baie vitrée qui le séparait de son ancien camarade de combat. Ratchet s'approcha à son tour, notant une faible lueur dans les optiques d'Optimus. Il était triste. Très triste.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute..." Commença le médecin, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Optimus hocha la tête et répondit d'un ton glacial et sérieux : "Quel est ton diagnostique, Ratchet?". L'Autobot médical poussa à son tour un soupir, avant de sortir une sorte de planche lumineuse, sur laquelle étaient écrit de nombreux symboles Cybertroniens. "Malgré ses blessures, Silverios s'en sortira... je te le promets, Optimus. Mais je crains qu'il ne soit plus apte à voler pendant... très longtemps, voir toujours... ce sont des pièces rares qui ont été pulvérisé par ces tr." Le chef des Autobots reposa ses optiques sur la baie vitrée : "Et le gamin?" Cette question laissa paraitre un long silence, mais Ratchet répondit sans détacher son regard de la vitre : "C'était déjà trop tard. On ne peut rien pour lui. Aussi, j'aimerais ton... autorisation, pour pratiquer une autopsie détaillée." Le chef des Autobots approuva sans hésitation, si cela lui permettait de trouver des données intéressantes.

Dans l'infirmerie, Silverios entendait vaguement les pas lourds d'Optimus qui s'éloignait progressivement. Même si la conversation avait été légèrement étouffée, l'Autobot blanc ailé avait tout entendu. Le jeune Cybertronien était décédé... par sa faute. Par son propre tir. Lui qui croyait avoir touché un Decepticon, avait amené la mort à un jeune Autobot, à peine formé. Optimus dirait que ce sont les malheurs de la guerre, et qu'il n'y pourrait rien. A ses optiques, c'était une faute grave, passible de la désactivation, ou du bannissement définitif de la planète. Mais les effectifs manquaient, c'était peut être la seule raison pour laquelle il était toujours en fonction. Qu'importe. Silverios se dressa légèrement, et remarqua que Ratchet s'était éloigné à son tour, sans doute partit pour faire l'autopsie. C'était le bon moment. Il lança un auto-pronostique vital, et conclu qu'il était à quatre-vingt pourcents de ses capacités. Suffisant pour ce qu'il allait faire.

Il décrocha les appareils vitaux qui le reliaient à la chambre de régénération, et sortit de celle ci lentement, pas sûr de la stabilité de ses jambes. Atteignant la porte, il composa le code pour ouvrir le sas, puis regarda timidement dans le couloir, en scannant la zone. Personne à l'horizon. L'Autobot blanc s'empressa de rejoindre un hangar de sortie, il passait alors devant une salle de réunion, et fût arrêté par les voix d'Ironhide et d'Optimus. Non, ils ne parlaient pas de lui. Ils parlaient entre eux, dans cette pièce. S'agenouillant, il écouta, alors que la porte était légèrement entrebâillée. "Les rapports indiquent que trois colonies d'Autobots ont été détruites la nuit dernière... Optimus, cette guerre est en train de tous nous massacrer..." grognait Ironhide, alors qu'Optimus faisait tout pour éviter son regard, il était triste, et inquiet : "Les Decepticons nous affament, et nous détruisent... ils ont le dessus mais rien n'est perdu... tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour les combattre, ils ne gagneront jamais. Jamais ! Ironhide... mon vieil ami... tu étais présent, n'est ce pas?" Le maître d'armes hocha la tête. Parlait-il de l'embuscade? Bien sûr qu'il était présent, c'était même lui qui l'avait désigné. Il sentait bien que dans les paroles du chef des Autobots, se tramait une nouvelle question : "Comment les Decepticons ont ils su...que nous serions là et pas ailleurs?" Le robot noir se posait la même question à vrai dire... Silverios sentit son Spark se contracter en les entendant détailler la mission, il préféra partir, toujours en silence, continuant sa route vers le hangar principal.

Il ne pouvait plus voler. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il prendrait un vaisseau. Un vaisseau qui le fera quitter cette planète pour toujours. Il n'abandonnait personne. Sa faute impunie le serait désormais. Il s'exilait de lui même. L'Autobot grimpait dans un petit croiseur interstellaire. Il n'y avait qu'une place, et peu armé, mais il devait faire l'affaire, au moins jusqu'à la prochaine planète habitable. Silverios espérait trouver un endroit, où les ressources seraient suffisantes pour lui, où il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de ce malheur, un lieu où la guerre n'existerait pas. Assis aux commandes de son appareil, il jeta un vague coup d'optique au hangar. Il était désert... quelques mégacycles plus tôt, on y trouvait pas mal de monde, de toutes les catégories. Enclenchant les commandes du vaisseau, il avait clairement la piste pour lui tout seul, et personne ne verrait son départ... l'oiseau s'envola donc, vers l'atmosphère de la planète. Il croisa quelques chasseurs Decepticons en cours de route, mais ces derniers semblaient plus attirés par de gros vaisseaux Autobots, pas par un chasseur de sa taille. Son envolée vers les étoiles était comblée. Cybertron était juste sous ses optiques, peu rayonnante. Elle avait perdu toute sa noblesse, toute sa force, ce n'était plus qu'une ruche déserte, habitée par des monstres, des monstres dont il faisait partie à présent. Ôter la vie d'un Decepticon n'était pas facile, à la base, ils sont tous frères. Mais ôter la vie d'une recrue si prometteuse... le matin même, il rêvait encore de voler avec lui, son idole. Silverios avait mal au fond de son Spark, n'arrivant pas à se pardonner une telle erreur. Il tourna son vaisseau vers l'inconnu, et enclencha les réacteurs à pleine puissance.

"Adieu... Optimus..." Soupira le robot blanc, alors que le vaisseau spatial disparaissait dans l'infini étoilé.

* * *

Nul ne savait de ce qui était advenu de Silverios. Ratchet avait découvert l'infirmerie vide. Optimus en avait été averti. On l'avait cherché sur tout Cybertron, avec peu de chances de le revoir, et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était partit. Pour toujours. La guerre elle, continuait sans lui, avec ses victimes, ses espoirs, ses héros... jusqu'au fameux jour où tout bascula. Megatron. L'Allspark. Tous deux disparurent dans l'espace. La guerre continua, sur une planète appelée Terre... Optimus et quatre Autobots y étaient partis pour récupérer le cube, et arrêter la guerre. En fin de compte, le cube disparu. Mégatron aussi. La guerre semblait ouverte à de nouvelles voies, avec peut être une chance pour les Autobots de gagner.

Mais Silverios n'en savait rien. Cette planète bleue, son vaisseau s'y dirigeait. Mais il ignorait. Cette planète semblait être une parfaite maison d'accueil pour un robot à la "retraite". Mais il ignorait... Il ignorait que son passé allait le rattraper, et que son histoire allait de nouveau être écrite avec les personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses optiques.

Le vaisseau s'écrasa au Mexique, dans ce grand désert aride où quelques heures terrestres plus tôt, un autre combat s'était terminé. L'Autobot sortait de la carcasse encore fumante de son appareil. Ils avaient fait du chemin ensemble, beaucoup de chemin. Silverios avait visité bien des planètes avant de se poser sur Terre. Sa nouvelle apparence, similaire à une créature féline et ailée à la fois, avait été prise sur une planète verte, habitée uniquement par des êtres organiques, et peu intelligents. Ici, on appellerait ça "gryphon"... ou "hybride animal"... Pour lui, changer d'apparence était plus que nécessaire. Pour oublier son passé d'Aerialbot, il avait effacé de ses processeurs ce jet Cybertronien qu'il était. Mais par nostalgie, il avait choisit quelque chose de similaire, organiquement parlant, quelque chose qui vole... avec des réacteurs défectueux, qui ne le portaient plus très loin.

Il avançait dans le sable, se demandant s'il n'avait pas effectué une erreur de trajectoire. Quelques pas le séparaient de son vaisseau, quand celui ci explosa d'une traite. L'Autobot blanc ailé avait volé plus loin dans le sable, et se releva, couvert de ce dernier. Il se tourna, pour voir son croiseur en mille morceaux, et un jet passer à toute vitesse au dessus de lui. Non. En fait, il y avait deux choses. Un jet et un autre robot, plus petit entre ses griffes. Un jet qui possède des griffes, ça ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Des Cybertroniens? Ici? Pourquoi avait il fallu que son vaisseau n'explose? Lui qui cherchait un peu de tranquillité, il allait sans le savoir raccorder son destin à ceux qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier.

Peu de temps avant l'explosion de son vaisseau spatiale, il y en avait eu une autre. Le jet était clairement sortit de cette colline de sable et de rochers qui était juste devant Silverios. L'Autobot décida d'aller voir, son devoir était de vérifier s'il y avait des victimes. Il aurait très bien pu partir, comme si de rien n'était. Mais il ne le fit pas. Utilisant ses mains crochues, il grimpa cette colline où le vent soufflait avec puissance. Et, une fois en haut, observa le nouveau paysage qu'on présentait à ses optiques. A première vu, c'était une scène de combat. De la fumée s'échappait de petits cratères dans le sol, et il y avait aussi de petits morceaux métalliques sur le sol, ainsi qu'un énorme éboulis le long d'une paroi rocheuse. L'Autobot déploya ses ailes, et plana, porté par les vents, jusqu'à cet éboulis. Il se demanda, une fois devant, si quelqu'un se trouvait là. Un combat entre deux robots, ça ne pouvait que laisser des victimes? Le jet était partit avec un petit Cybertronien, peut être un prisonnier? Il se mit à scanner la zone, sentant que quelque chose clochait par ici. Et comme ça ne donnait pas grand chose, il y alla manuellement. Prenant sa forme animale, il creusa dans l'éboulis, en prenant garde à ne pas l'agrandir. Il n'eu pas à chercher très loin, ses pattes sentaient déjà quelque chose de métallique et froid. Il y avait bien quelqu'un là dessous. Le tout était de le sortir à présent. Utilisant ses ailes pour couvrir en quelque sorte le toit de l'éboulis, il attrapa délicatement le cou du robot et le sortit rapidement, avant que tout ne s'effondre...

C'est après l'avoir trainé plus loin, qu'il pu enfin examiner la victime. C'était un robot entièrement jaune, de taille plus petite que lui. L'Autobot blanc fit mine de se gratter les circuits de la tête, comme si ce robot là lui disait quelque chose. Les explications viendraient plus tard, semblait-il. Silverios n'était pas un Bot médicale, mais il avait une légère formation, comme tout bon guerrier qui se respecte. Le petit Autobot jaune semblait inconscient, mais vivant, ce qui était une bonne chose. L'éboulement l'avait sans doute sonné, mais s'en serait il sortit sans l'intervention de l'ainé? Personne ne le saurait. Reprenant sa forme robotique, Silverios le prit doucement dans ses bras, et l'emmena plus loin, cherchant un abri du regard. Le soleil se couchait bien vite par ici, les rochers portaient déjà les couleurs orangées du crépuscule, et le vent semblait plus frais. Les nuits étaient sans doute fraiches dans ce pays. Ce n'était pas l'idéal pour porter assistance à cet Autobot. Et soudain, une grotte. Elle était assez grande pour lui permettre d'entrer, et d'installer la victime. Silverios s'asseyait, visiblement fatigué de sa journée de voyage. Il contribuerait à quelques réparations mineures sur le robot jaune et se mettrait probablement en veille à son tour. La nuit les envelopperait alors, dans son lourd manteau noir.

Au petit matin, une pluie fine s'abattait dans la vallée mexicaine. Aucun soleil au rendez vous, juste de gris nuages et leur cargaison. Silverios observait le paysage, bien debout sur ses pieds, ses ailes se déployaient et se rabattaient sur son dos de temps en temps, comme s'il cherchait à vaincre l'ennui. Puis, il entendit un léger son mécanique, et sourit, ne détachant pas son regard du dehors de la grotte. Juste derrière lui, le robot jaune allumait ses optiques bleutées, et observait son entourage, apparemment perdu. "Content de voir que tout va bien." Dit alors le plus grand des deux, sans se retourner. Le jaune émit quelques sons aigües, dans la confusion la plus totale, et comme s'il avait compris, Silverios se tourna alors et s'agenouilla près de lui : "Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne suis pas un ennemi. Te souviens-tu de quelque chose?". L'Autobot jaune, Bumblebee, hochait la tête, fouillant apparemment dans les données de ces deux dernières journées. Starscream. Le protoforme de taille réduite. Ils l'avaient attaqués, et après, plus rien... sans doute avait il perdu connaissance, et qu'il était redevant à ce robot là. Bumblebee semblait peu méfiant, ce parfait inconnu ne lui était pas si inconnu que ça. Cette voix, cette forme, il l'avait déjà vu sur Cybertron, il en était certain. "Comment t'appelles-tu mon enfant?" Demanda Bee avec la radio de son mode alternatif. La phrase fit rire le seconde robot... il n'avait rien d'un petit enfant voyons. Il ferma lentement ses optiques, ne cessant de sourire : "Alors tu as perdu ton processeur vocal... dommage... ça ne doit pas être drôle?". "Répondez à la question ! / Je ne parlais pas de ça, chéri..." continua le plus jeune, en montrant une légère impatience dans le ton. "Silverios. Je m'appelle...Silverios." Cela brisa le silence qui commençait à s'installer. L'un observait les blessures de l'autre, tandis que l'autre fouillait ses circuits mémoriaux à la recherche d'un morceau du puzzle. "Je suppose que tu as des compagnons qui doivent être en train de te chercher... tu vas sans doute pouvoir partir, je ne vois rien de grave..." Dit-il en se relevant et en allant près de l'entrée de la caverne de nouveau. Bumblebee émit quelques sons, avant de se lever. Il avait les bras croisés, et ses antennes étaient relevées : "Monsieur... / Je te dois tant de chose ! / Mais / Tes compagnons / Nous cherchons ce gars depuis... / Il y a des millions d'années... / ... Silverios?" L'Autobot blanc soupira. De quoi parlait-il exactement? Il se tourna, s'approcha du bourdon, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier : "Personne ne me cherche. Oublie-moi. Je ne suis pas un Autobot... je ne suis plus personne. Essaye de comprendre...". Il chercha à fuir de nouveau, lâchant Bumblebee et partant vers l'entrée, mais une nouvelle question du plus jeune raisonna entre les parois : "Tu es... / c'est un ami ! / Ce bon vieux camion / tu ne cesseras jamais d'y croire, pas vrai? / Il faut le retrouver, June !".

Optimus l'avait vraiment recherché? Il avait du mal à y croire... peut être pour l'exécuter de ses propres mains? Il se tourna vers Bumblebee de nouveau, prenant ce qui ressemblait à une inspiration, avant de le fixer froidement, ses optiques avaient même prit une coloration mauve : "Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas revenir. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai sauvé ton petit châssis... que le passé va s'effacer... je suis désolé... Bumblebee, non? Oui, ça me revient maintenant...". C'était l'un des gardiens de l'Allspark. Un Bot prometteur, selon Optimus. Quelqu'un de loyal et de bon, un véritable Cybertronien... Malgré tout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui faisait encore la conversation. Il n'arrivait pas à partir, c'était trop douloureux. Il voulait fuir. Mais il voulait aussi les revoir. Ratchet. Ironhide... Optimus... Leur dire qu'il était désolé, que jamais il n'avait voulu tourner le dos à Cybertron. Toutes ces années "vacance", n'étaient que des leurres pour l'enfoncer encore plus dans ses propres ténèbres. Son regard s'était assombrit, comme si la tristesse d'une vie perdue l'envahissait. "Raconte-moi." Silverios leva son regard vers le jeune bourdon, assit là, à le fixer avec une envie folle de connaitre la vérité. S'il fuyait, il le rattraperait probablement. Il s'assit alors, et raconta longuement son histoire. Le passé sur Cybertron, les glorieuses années où il était l'un des meilleurs Aerialbots, puis cette mission, et cet accident... la mort de cette jeune recrue avait tout bouleversé. Il avait prit la fuite, au lieu d'affronter ses problèmes. Au bout d'un certain temps, il n'arrivait plus à raconter, comme si sa gorge était nouée par un chagrin refoulé depuis longtemps. Il fixait le sol avec intensité, et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, suivit de quelques sons encourageants, de la part de Bumblebee : "C'était un accident... / Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! / Qu'as tu fais bon sang? / Il faut partir !".

Partir? Chez les Autobots? Il en avait une folle envie, mais se serait pour le juger et rien de plus. Mais s'il continuait de fuir, avec ce remord et cette solitude qui le pesait depuis tant d'années maintenant...? Il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait plus la force. Relevant sa tête vers Bumblebee, qui avait clairement un regard de chien battu, il esquissait un faible sourire : "Je ne vais pas y échapper, pas vrai? Tu m'y trainerais, même si l'Enfer s'abattait sur cette planète, n'est ce pas?" L'Autobot jaune répondit par un hochement de tête, déterminé. Pourtant il savait que s'il essayait, il perdrait peut être? Il était plus grand, et sans doute plus aguerri que lui, malgré son âge. Silverios semblait attendre. Il attendait que Bumblebee ne sorte de la grotte. Dire que s'il avait passé son chemin ce jour là, rien ne se serait produit. Il aurait continué d'errer pour toujours. Peut être qu'une chance s'offrait à lui? Son spark fit un bond, quand il entendit des réacteurs. C'était un très grand avion qui essayait de se poser non loin, et Bumblebee semblait ravi de le voir. "C'est un ami ! / Les créatures de ce monde... / Ils sont si mignons !" entendit-on alors de la part du bourdon. Silverios arqua un sourcil. De quoi parlait-il? Il n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir, que Bumblebee le poussait dans le dos, le forçant à avancer vers cet engin bruyant.

Après de longues minutes de marche, il observait l'appareil en question. C'était un gros jet blanc, mais moins sophistiqué que ceux sur Cybertron. Il y avait donc une quelconque technologie primitive sur cette planète? En même temps, il n'avait vu qu'une infime partie de sa surface. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étrange. Des petites créatures bipèdes le regardaient. L'Autobot blanc avait une envie d'en saisir un, pour l'observer de plus près, mais ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Heureusement qu'il s'était mis à jour concernant les langues de ce monde, ça aidait à la compréhension, quand l'un des bipèdes lui demanda de monter dans le cargo. "Tu n'as rien à craindre, mon petit ! / Nous serons bientôt chez nous. / ...Silverios!" Encouragea Bumblebee en frappant dans ses mains. Pourquoi était il aussi excité? L'Autobot blanc ne l'était pas du tout. Il allait vers un semblant de guillotine, une cours où il ne pourrait pas plaider sa cause, et lui... était ravi? Savait-il quelque chose que lui ne savait pas? C'était assez louche comme attitude. Il renonça à y penser d'avantage et embarqua dans le cargo à son tour. Au début, il bloqua... son envergure était trop imposante, il dû y entrer à quatre pattes, ce qui n'était vraiment pas confortable. Bumblebee savait qu'il devrait trouver une forme de camouflage terrestre. Les militaires semblaient d'accord, n'ayant plus la place de circuler librement. "Nous ferons un arrêt au Texas... tu auras l'occasion de trouver une forme plus...adaptable, je pense?" Annonça le capitaine de l'avion. Silverios se contenta d'hocher la tête en soupirant. Vivement cet arrêt selon lui. "Bumblebee, j'espère que tu réalises dans quoi tu m'embarques..." râla le plus vieux des deux robots. La Camaro jaune se contenta de faire clignoter ses phares et de répondre avec sa radio : "C'est un petit tour en avion !". Et il trouvait ça drôle. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'avaient plus aucun respect pour leurs ainés !

* * *

Région des Grands Lacs. Canada. Au nord du Lac Supérieur. Une région froide, l'hiver battait son plein. Sur les rives, on pouvait voir une infrastructure de métal et de béton. C'était un poste du NEST. Le NEST, était une organisation alliant la force de l'armée américaine, et des Autobots. Un groupe fondé pour traquer et détruire les Decepticons restants sur cette planète. Une petite base avancée, où entrait un voiture de sport grise. Beaucoup de gens se demanderait ce qu'un tel véhicule faisait dans les parages, peu équipé pour rouler sur de la neige verglacée... sauf les militaires qui habitaient cette base là. Alors que les portes se refermaient, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtu d'un manteau blanc, s'approcha de la voiture qui ne présentait aucun conducteur. "Excuse moi, Sideswipe, mais les vitres vertes... et ses autocollants là... hum non rien... il faudra que je pense à renvoyer ce type chez lui, la neige a du congeler son cerveau..." La Corvette StingRay grise répondit en lui coupant presque la parole : "Je refusais d'être transformé en chasse-neige. De toute façon, je ne suis ici que pour deux petites journées. Laissez tomber mon apparence physique et dites moi ce qui se passe ici..." Le véhicule s'était transformé en un robot gris, monté sur roues, qui fixait le commandant de la base de ses optiques bleutés. "Des Decepticons." commença calmement le militaire, "on en a vu plusieurs qui rôdaient dans les parages, transportant du matériel... comme s'ils construisaient quelque chose dans la région...", il faisait des mimes, devant une carte du lac, avant de continuer : "Mes gars ne sont jamais revenus de leurs explorations... pourtant, nous avons l'habitude de cette région... des robots ne peuvent pas évoluer si rapidement par un froid pareil ! Ce n'est pas normal..." L'Autobot gris venait de rouler des optiques, comprenant à présent pourquoi il était là. "Et donc vous avez contacté Optimus Prime, qui m'a envoyé ici - faute d'effectifs il parait - pour que je vous aide?". A l'entendre, il pensait ne pas être la bonne clé pour ouvrir cette porte là. Le commandant ne cessait de l'examiner de haut en bas : "Il est vrai qu'envoyer un robot sur roues, même pas équipé de pneus neige, et maquillé comme ça...j'ai aussi du mal à y croire." Un peu vexé de l'entendre, Sideswipe croisa ses bras et regardait ailleurs. Il n'avait pas besoin de pneus neige... et quand à la couleur, il était tout simplement tombé sur le mauvais artiste? Ca passait toujours plus inaperçu que le vert fluo de Ratchet...selon lui. En plus, dans un des pays les plus froids de cette planète. Le temps était clair pour le moment, il devait en profiter. "C'est bon." Abdiqua l'Autobot. "J'irai, et je vous ramènerais ces Decepticons... entiers je ne sais pas... ça dépendra de ... leur courage !" Il s'amusait à dégainer et à rétracter les lames en Cybertanium qu'il possédait sur les bras. La Corvette partit donc de la base, en mode véhicule, sous le regard amusé sur commandant.

"Il a mordu à l'hameçon?" demanda une voix derrière le militaire. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. "Je n'arrive pas à croire Optimus Prime aussi stupide... il suffit qu'on porte le nom -NEST- et le tour est joué... presque trop facile..." Le commandant se tournait vers un robot blanc et mauve, qui marchait vers lui. "J'espère avoir été convaincant, Icepick." Le Decepticon, reconnaissable par son logo sur la poitrine, hocha la tête, entrant en communication avec un autre : "Starscream? Averti Predatoria... son nouveau jouet est partit vers le lac... s'il veut trouver des Decepticons, il va être servit. Haha !" Alors qu'il riait bêtement, les logos NEST collés sur les murs, s'effaçaient lentement sous le vent, alors que plus loin, un avion noir survolait la région lentement.

* * *

"Ce n'est pas mal du tout ! / Mon cœur, tu es ravissant !". Bumblebee... observait le tout nouvel mode alternatif de Silverios. Leur cargo était posé depuis près d'une heure, dans la ville de Dallas, au Texas. C'était à présent une ravissante Chevrolet Tahoe blanche, avec quelques finitions noires de ci de là. Prenant son mode robot, Silverios semblait perturbé, lui qui n'avait toujours eu que des modes volants. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ses réacteurs ne fonctionnant plus, il devait s'accoutumer à la vie terrestre. Bumblebee s'amusait à tirer ses portières, formées un peu comme lui, dans le dos, comme un gros insecte blanc. "As tu fini? C'est assez déplaisant, tu sais? Où en sont les humains?" Le plus jeune le lâcha alors, triste de ne pas le faire sourire. Il répondit néanmoins à sa question : "Les humains / le plein s'il vous plait ! / Alors, ce n'est pas encore finit ici ?" Ca avait le mérite d'être clair non? Le cargo était toujours en remplissage apparemment, ça et de nombreuses vérifications à faire, ils n'étaient pas prêts de décoller. "Ca ne fait que retarder l'inévitable en fait..." soupira le plus âgé. Bumblebee lui donna une tape sur la tête, le trouvant trop négatif. A son âge justement, il devait savoir qu'on lui pardonnerait une faute qu'il n'avait pas vraiment commise? Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'engueuler, Bumblebee reçu une transmission du centre d'informations, à Diego Garcia. Le responsable parlait de renforts pour un Autobot, le message ne passait pas très bien à vrai dire. Il eu tout de même des coordonnées écrites, et c'était suffisant, puisqu'il se tournait vers Silverios, prêt à en découdre : "Messire, l'heure est grave ! / Il est en danger, Simon ! / Prends ton cheval, on part en cavale !".

Le concerné n'avait pas tout suivit, une fois de plus. Quelqu'un demandait assistance? "Je ne suis pas un Autob... ne me regarde pas comme ça, 'Bee !" C'était des optiques entre l'apitoiement et la colère... et ça faisait peur à l'ainé. Il n'avait plus l'habitude des missions. "Je suppose que je suis embarqué malgré moi..." Il regardait derrière lui, le commandant du cargo venait de revenir. Le remplissage était terminé, l'avion était prêt au décollage. Silverios soupira longuement, sa première journée sur Terre, et il était déjà contraint de jouer au petit soldat? N'ayant plus l'occasion de reculer, il croisa les bras, et demanda : "Alors, où va t-on?". Bumblebee hocha la tête, et répondit en partant vers le cargo : "Ontario / Canada ! ".

[To be continued]


End file.
